


Not the only astronaut

by coffeeplanet



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeplanet/pseuds/coffeeplanet
Summary: 没有什么是和同事上床解决不了的，如果有，就和两个





	1. 极光森林（Hal/Kyle）

**Author's Note:**

> *是个3人互相单箭头大型NTR现场的故事，但也不完全是单箭头，请确定接受精神意义上3p倾向后再看  
> *CP：halkyle/guykyle/guyhal（攻受意味）  
> *级别：NC17...（每段cp都有点洒水车  
> *每个章节标注的cp代表本章主要cp（别的也会有）  
> 总之这是一篇有点（十分）混乱邪恶的神奇的灯团中心文……

哈尔在凯尔家借宿已经有一段时间了，这段时间恰好七彩外星小怪兽们都乖乖的，因此通常被绿灯侠们称为不能踢爆敌人屁股的休假时间。

当然并不是真的休假，对于一般人来说只是换成另一种工作方式和地点而已……除了哈尔·乔丹。他在地球上也没什么正经工作，以及房子也因为一些足够混蛋的理由被冻结了。

这间接导致了他的蹭住，蹭吃，甚至每晚爬上同事兼房主的床成为了一件看似极其合理的事。除此之外，哈尔找不到第二个理由来反对义务当凯尔的临时漫画助手。

“才不是，凯尔，”他略带不甘心地嘟哝道，“其实我现在偶尔也会回去费里斯航空开开飞机的……”

“哈尔，集中精力，男主角和女友在争吵，背景是家里，不别用花窗帘那太土了……这里再加一只狗，就这样，保持它别动让我把他画下来。”

“上帝，我想知道这还要多久……你的工作可真无趣。”哈尔打了个大哈欠。

“嘿！别让你的人动来动去的，是你太没艺术细胞了。”

“我不明白，这工作你完全可以自己做，凯尔。”说话间他创造的绿色场景又很不给面子地晃了一下。

凯尔耸了耸肩说：“我不能总是用灯戒能量做一些琐事，如果你天天用戒指画稿子，洗衣服，或是吹头发，能量很快就会耗尽，我可不想总是跑去几万光年外充一次能。”……不过赶死线时除外。

“嗯哼，所以你的解决办法就是使劲用我的，聪明鬼。”哈尔抽了抽嘴角，“不过这点我还从来没想到过……”

“咳……你现在知道了要节约也不晚。”凯尔尴尬地挠挠耳朵。

“我指的是我从没想过还能用灯戒吹头发……”

“……当我没说。”

他们一直忙到凌晨1点，凯尔才终于完成了最后一笔，本来昏昏沉沉的哈尔突然像打了兴奋剂似的清醒过来，仿佛听了一整天枯燥无聊的课后终于听见老师宣布放学的中学生。

哈尔追着凯尔走向客厅一边说着，“我一共花费了12%的戒指能量加上可以去夜店泡一个辣妹并完整地带她去旅馆来一发的时间陪你画了稿子，所以我是不是应该获得一些特殊奖励？”

“你想要什么，比如免费给你画一张英俊无敌的肖像？”

“我想要一些实质性的。”

“实质性的，意味着你可以用这个工作来抵消房租……”

凯尔已经困得眼睛都懒得睁开了，声音听起来也软绵绵的。他想着一件事，就是把哈尔像一团擦过颜料的纸巾一样挥开再把自己扔到床上。

哈尔不说话了，他站起来在屋里晃了一圈后拎出了一个破破烂烂的钱包，然后从里面拿出一张看起来就不会有很多存款的银行卡摆在凯尔面前。

“这是什么？”凯尔的困意因为突然降临的银行卡而打消了一些。

“你要的房租啊。”哈尔冲他眨了眨眼。

这可是眼前的男人第一次主动交房租……而凯尔知道以他们的交情其实对方完全用不着交房租，他承认自己因此有些惊吓。也许还有点不安。

“好吧，哈尔，你究竟想要什么？”

“和你上床。”哈尔用不能更简洁明了的话和相同形容词的眼神看着对方。

“假如你是指每次都在我快睡着时爬上我的床的话，你已经每天都这么做了。”凯尔故意曲解了对方的意思。

“你明白我说的是真正的那种……你知道我一直都很喜欢你，凯尔。”

凯尔忽然有些心虚，他不敢看哈尔的眼睛，因为对方一定在直视着他。“Well……假如之前那次算数的话，你已经失败了一次。”

“但是你上次的态度告诉我，下一次我会有机会。相信我在这方面的经验比你多多了。”飞行员面带得意，完全没为自己在这件事上栽过一次跟头而气馁。

“我发誓我没有……”凯尔犹豫着，但当他回过神来后，自己已经和另一个人一起坐在皱巴巴的小床上了。全身只剩一条内裤……并且现在也不在了。

 

 

凯尔能感受到对方强而有力的胳膊环住自己，亲昵而贪婪地亲吻他的耳后，哈尔呼出的热气就喷在他的后颈，很痒，带着浅浅的酥麻感，但并不令他难受。

“哈尔……假如我现在想喊停的话，你是不会同意的是吗。”凯尔咽了口口水，他几乎想在自己身上画个十字。他觉得能阻止自己被另一个同事操屁股只有两个可能性，一是在7行之前别他妈的犹豫，二是立刻把床上的男人连同他的戒指一起丢出窗外。

这两件事凯尔都做不到，他觉得自己逊爆了。

哈尔褪下凯尔的内裤后，色情地摸上他总是裹在那浅到近乎裸体的制服下紧绷的臀部上，另一只手一点不拖泥带水地握住中心，带给他力度恰当的安抚。

“放松点，小画家，你会享受这个过程的。”哈尔笑道。

哈尔转到凯尔面前，捉住他的下巴吻他。这是一个哈尔式的，浪漫到磨人的，相当持久的深吻，直到凯尔快要以为自己将成为世界上第一个因接吻而窒息的人。

当对方将手指探进他某个紧涩的部位时，凯尔的每一寸脊椎骨都绷直了，忽然间一种难以言说的负罪感向他袭来。他不知道这意味着什么，也不敢想，假如这被人知道了的话，尤其是被……

噢去他妈的，这只是一次上床，而且对象是哈尔……easy，凯尔，别想太多。

凯尔鼓起脸长吐了一口气，在心里不断催眠着自己。他这么想着的时候，下身突如其来的快感让他忍不住发出了一阵颤栗的呻吟。他顺从本能把脸埋进熟悉的颈窝里，跨坐在哈尔腰上的两只腿又稍微分开了一点。就算排除心里的隔阂，也不代表他第一次做这事的时候完全没有不自在，不同于对方，凯尔至少还保留着一些羞耻心……暂时。

但是对方并不打算给他这样的机会，哈尔一把拉过凯尔的手放在自己半勃起的器官上。

深吸了一口气，凯尔一边抚摸着哈尔，一边试图转移话题缓解自己的紧张感，他问道，“告诉我……你想这事有多久了？”

“知道吗凯尔，你每救我一次我就想上你一次。”

“上帝……那得有多久，我是不是欠你很多次？”

“如果你想认真算的话——是的。”

哈尔的脸上浮现一个极少见的认真表情，对方深褐色的瞳孔依然和他曾经看过的数千次一样。明朗如白昼，纯粹如星辰。

那一瞬凯尔怔住了，他感觉自己不小心接触了一个黑洞，仿佛所有靠近它的人都会被吸进去。他开始意识到答应和哈尔上床也许是个最最糟糕的选项，因为那和他想象的不一样……这不是，绝对不只是……

“嘿，你这儿有安全套和润滑剂吗？”

哈尔在青年耳边突然出声打断了他的思绪。凯尔回忆了一下，他很久都没有带女友回过家了，因为他已经很久都没有女友了。假如他不知多久前买的套没扔掉的话也早就过期了……他都没考虑到这层就这么大意地允许自己脱光了。

“我想没有……怎么办？”

当凯尔还在纠结是让哈尔射在外面，还是现在下楼去买，或是干脆同意……这时，面前飞行员的眼神里透露出了一丝他熟悉的疯狂。

“既然你之前给过我一些提示，”哈尔嘴角挑起一个弧度，轻轻收拢右手，“不如我们用它来点小情趣吧。”

它，指的是灯戒。哈尔的话音刚落，他的指缝间就多出了一滩荧光绿色的流质，随着他的手移动到凯尔的身后。

“哈尔，我想你还是……最好不要……唔……”

天啊，这感觉太奇怪了！凯尔能清晰地感觉到由光构成的不明粘稠物质在自己的身体里进出，他原以为那会是凉的，没想到哈尔还贴心地给“润滑液”加了温，和他的体温相近。一想到这些东西事后并不会残留在自己身体里，凯尔不禁有点儿高兴……但这不能改变那感觉仍然很奇怪。

哈尔温热的嘴唇不停啜着凯尔泛红的身体，在青年身上不安分地到处点火，沿着脖子一路到颈窝，再从锁骨到胸口，最后停留在凯尔生涩的乳尖上。凯尔猜到哈尔要做什么，他半咬着唇，为了不让自己再发出令他感到羞耻的呻吟。“温度还好吗？”他听见哈尔问。

“还好……嗯姆……”

然而在哈尔的舌尖碰到青年敏感的凸起上时，他还是失败地失声哼出来，接着看见棕发男人露出一个得逞的坏笑。

在凯尔的后穴终于变得又软又湿之后，哈尔给自己竖起的小兄弟也套了一层绿光，尽管那层屏障要多薄有多薄——将绿光的终点对准入口后，哈尔迫不及待地把更灼热的部分推进了凯尔的身体。融进凯尔的那一刻，他难以自持地发出了一声愉悦的闷哼。

“啊——！！”随着哈尔的突然挺身，凯尔猝不及防地大叫出声。

“呵……现在的温度呢？”哈尔轻吻着青年渗着薄汗的鼻尖，带了喑哑的声线夹杂着戏谑。

疼痛与快感交织着，凯尔除了呻吟外不能吐出任何别的音节，哈尔把他的双腿拉得更高，胯部重重地撞击着他，连带整个小床都在轻微晃动。他们身体相契的部位完全暴露在凯尔的视线里，也包括那儿的具象产物……上帝，凯尔完全不好意思看，他猜自己的脸一定红得吓人。他心虚地把目光偏向一边，结果却不小心撞进了哈尔的双眼中。

这下他没法再逃避了，这是一个充满情色又极度虔诚的对视。

这再次使凯尔想起了哈尔对他说过的那句话，也许他很早以前就知道……

 

……

哈尔搂着年轻画家，轻轻咬着他的肩膀问：“凯尔，除了我之外你还被别人上过吗？”

“没有……为什么你会那么想……”凯尔迷迷糊糊地说着，在一场超出他预计的体力运动之后，他再也不想动弹了，一根手指也不想。

凯尔用最后一丝力气软软地推了哈尔一把，然后翻过身把自己紧裹在了被子里。

 

###

 

这天哈尔回到凯尔的小公寓时，第一眼就发现屋里多了一个意想不到的绿灯同事。

很可惜，火辣外星美女之类的就别想了。

“盖？你在这儿干什么。”

“……我他妈还想问你来这儿干嘛。”

他们互相大眼瞪小眼了一阵，仿佛两只热衷于划分活动领域的野兽。当他们终于意识到自己在争夺的地盘实际属于第三者时，才一同转向屋主。

凯尔叹了口气说道，“好吧我的错，我没来得及告诉你们对方会来我家住。”

随后哈尔了解到，盖因为在这个城市找到了一份活儿干，所以也打算在凯尔家借住一段时间。

“讲道理，我可是连住的地方也没有，我比盖更有理由住在这。”哈尔不满地嚷道，似乎这是个相当强有力的理由。

“可是盖有工作，你也应该找份正经的工作，哈尔。”凯尔显然不是站在他这边的。

“应该讲道理的是你们才对！”盖说，“你家只有一件卧室，两个人都不够住别说三个人了，接下来还有谁，约翰？西蒙？凯尔，你早该告诉我。”

“我想告诉你的时候你已经出现在我家门口了！”

他们忘了一件事，一般会被一枚绿色戒指选中的生物理论上都不太爱和人讲道理，那是蝙蝠侠爱干的事。

“够了，停止！”最后是哈尔以标准的哈尔式结束了这次小争执，“比起无意义的争论原因，我们不如想想怎么解决这情况。”

“首先是睡觉，”不得不接受现实的盖说，他非常关心自己会不会睡厨房，也坚决不会让那件事发生，“乔丹，你睡沙发吗？”

“不，我睡他卧室……”

在盖拧起眉头外加直男疑惑的目光中，哈尔眼神游移地补充道，“……的地铺，为了蹭冷气。”

“那我睡沙发好了。”盖勉强妥协道。

在这个大问题即将解决的时候，凯尔顿了顿问，“你确定你睡在外面不会嫌热吗？”

“我确定我会热得像一头烈日下的公牛。”盖诚实地回答。

在一旁的哈尔用“啊哈现在你开心了”的目光看向凯尔的同时，凯尔心领神会地递回一个“我的错我不该问谁知道他会这样回答，好吧我知道他是盖所以还是我的错”的超长并且没人能懂的眼神。

“盖，你也知道卧室真的挤不下三个人了，”哈尔冲他扬了扬眉毛，“所以你可以用点更聪明的做法，比如用你的灯戒给你降降温。”并且自动省略了耗能问题，他有足够的自信以某人的智商暂时不会考虑到这个层面。

“你是指用灯戒控制体温。”很快理解的盖觉得这个方案意外还不错。

只有凯尔为自己开发的灯戒小功能在一边默默地散发一些不满。

解决睡眠问题之后好像暂时没有第二个问题需要解决了，盖是这么想的。在当时。后来他发现自己充分低估了他的同事们。

 

###

 

灯戒的降温系统异常稳定，盖一次都没有被热醒过，反而在一天晚上被一些诡异的声音弄醒了。类似床板碰撞的嘎吱作响，还有一些模模糊糊的叫声。

起初他以为是撞鬼了，接着他发现一个更大的问题，就是他妈的不是。

一个正常的成年人都知道那是什么，包括盖·加德纳。开始他还天真的以为是凯尔或是哈尔带哪个女朋友回家，甚至有些好奇哪个女人会愿意去除了对象外还住着两个陌生男人的地方过夜，再说他们另外一个睡哪？

为了弄清楚实情，盖从沙发上起身走向卧室门口，在他隐约听见一声来自男性的呻吟后，他的脚步连同思维一起凝固了。

他可以确定那声音来自哈尔和凯尔其中一个人……没错，是凯尔的。他似乎在叫谁的名字，那么另外一个人就是……

干。

盖阻止自己继续想下去，他回到了沙发用毯子整个罩住头。

认真说起来其实这也没什么稀奇的，例如同事里有一两个不那么笔直之类的。

他想假如他不找那份工作一切可能就不一样了，他就不会知道这档子破事然后被那两个可恶的家伙一人一边按着他的某扇大门强行撑开。盖觉得自己此刻需要做的是忘记这件事然后睡眠，或者忘不了然后他妈的睡眠，但在他努力了很多次之后，他依然一闭上眼睛脑海中就会自动浮现哈尔和凯尔的裸体。

 

“盖，放开我，让我去踢爆这混蛋的屁股！”可能是拥有全宇宙最叛逆精神的队友完全不顾他难得好心的阻拦。

“你流的血已经足够把你变成一个红灯魔了，所以给老子闭嘴躺着你这个屁股比脸蛋还好看的家伙。”

“放……你知道自己刚才在说什么吗……”*

“……我不记得了，我好像说了很糟糕的话？”在哈尔不可置信的目光中，盖同样一愣。

“这点没错。”

哈尔奇迹般地放弃了挣扎，并用一种不想继续谈论这个话题的表情说道。

 

……

于是第二天盖挂着一对黑眼圈起床上班。

这一晚显然是相当糟糕的，盖可能只睡着了不到半个小时，还被硬塞了一个这样乱七八糟的梦。

（*哈尔这句开头的“放……”是针对盖前半句比喻的“放屁”，不是放手）

 

###

 

“你拿了我的戒指，凯尔。”

刚睡醒不久的凯尔看见身边的男人对他露出了一个意味不明的笑容，他立刻低头看了看手上刚从床头柜上拿的戒指，是一枚绿灯戒。

“啊抱歉，有时候我还是不太能习惯这个。”凯尔把戒指还给哈尔，尴尬地小声说道。

“没事。”哈尔随手拾起床脚的内裤跳下床，然后把床头柜上另一枚白灯戒抛给凯尔。

“我有时挺怀念以前的日子，记得那时你经常拿错我的戒指。我还以为现在已经再也不会发生了。不过不论你将戴多久的白灯戒，你永远是一个绿灯侠，凯尔。”他笑着揉了揉艺术家鸡窝似的黑发然后走向厨房，“要来一个自制三明治早餐吗？”

凯尔没有回答哈尔，因为他正不由自主地盯着手中的白色戒指发呆。

他忽然回忆起了很久之前发生的一件事。那是他还作为绿灯侠时发生的事。

 

……

7月的一个傍晚。加利福利亚州近海滨城郊区。暴雨。

令人作呕的尸臭围绕着他，凯尔必须使自己集中全力对付这批突然涌现在地球的丧尸军团。他撩起被污水和污血糊住的刘海，却沮丧地发现，在他和哈尔一起攻击了足有半个小时后，聚集起来的黑灯尸并没有因他们的努力而减少，反而似乎变得越来越多了。

“天啊，哈尔，我觉得我们再也打不完了，守护者们为什么就不能多派几个灯侠来支援地球！”在他不知第几次把他身边两个丧尸的脖子拧断埋进土里后，凯尔对他的同伴叫道。因为雨声的冲刷，他不得不用上比平时大两倍的音量。

“他们连自己都……自顾不暇了！该死的！”哈尔啐了一口，暴躁地用他造出的混凝土机把勾住他脖子和四肢的腐烂躯体统统搅碎。

至黑之夜——OA之书古老的预言成真了。

黑手的复苏让所有扇区的灯侠同时进入了警戒状态，一夜之间如蝗虫般冒出的丧尸大军正在以快到恶心的速度吞噬整个宇宙。盖和约翰去了东部，哈尔和凯尔负责保护西部。然而光是一个地球他们就快要杀不过来了。

每当他们击退一个戴着黑灯戒的丧尸，不久后又会再度复活。那时他们还并不知道对付死亡情感的真正方法。

凯尔看见当哈尔再次从尸堆里抬起头时，完全湿透的棕发凌乱地贴在他的前额，他凝视着一个方向，双眼中透出了一种极其凝重的神色。

对他们来说，敌人数量太多了，速度也太快了……而不远之处就是哈尔的故乡海滨城。

他握紧了拳头，犹如困兽。

只有凯尔最清楚那座城市对哈尔来说意味着什么，而哈尔坚决不会允许自己再经历一次那样的痛苦。

“凯尔，你的电池还有多少能量？”哈尔突然问他。

“也许最多还剩一次完整的循环。”凯尔回答。

“我想那足够了，”哈尔的声音在雨中仿佛变得轻快了一些，接着他说，“现在我有一个件事要请你帮忙。”

“什么？”雨声在那一刻突然变大，哈尔却仿佛离他更远了。

“送一件东西给你生命中最重要的一个人。”

“给谁？”凯尔大声问。他不明白哈尔在说什么，他还以为对方想出了什么好办法呢。

“凯尔，你愿意——”哈尔的声音淹没在丧尸刺耳的尖啸，猛烈的炮火声，和暴雨的轰鸣里。“……直至死亡——你愿意吗？”

“我听不清你在说什么！”凯尔在雨中用尽全力喊道。

“我就当你说了Yes。凯尔，”哈尔击退了身侧涌上来的黒灯尸，十分艰难地靠近对方，“现在我们该交换戒指了。”

哈尔拉过凯尔的手为他戴上了自己的戒指，接着他又取下了凯尔的。他们交换了灯戒。

 

[来自地球的2814.4灯侠凯尔·雷纳，已获得2814.1灯侠的使用授权。]

凯尔不解地看向同伴，“哈尔，你究竟要做什么？”

哈尔背对着他拎起了属于凯尔的绿灯电池，他转过身对他牵起一个略带苦涩的微笑。相反，他眼中藏着的一束光芒没有因此黯淡，而是变得愈发明亮。它们在黑夜里熠熠闪光。

“灯戒，现在带凯尔去一个离这儿足够远的安全地方。”男人不由分说地命令道。

[接受指令]

“等等，哈尔？！”紧接着凯尔就被一束绿光包裹住，他被迫飞了起来。

在哈尔的灯戒强制送走他之前，凯尔看见对方独自走进了漆黑一片的丧尸群，暴雨声中，他在最后一刻听见哈尔念出了誓词。

“In brightest day……”

“不，哈尔！！！！”

在海滨城的边缘，发生了一次前所未有的巨大爆炸。再大的雨也无法浇灭那剧烈燃烧起的绿焰，火光映在青年眼中，如同神祗陨落，无比耀眼而夺目。

凯尔怔住了，直至手上的戒指发出新的信号。

[扇区2814的绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹阵亡，在代理者首次脱下灯戒时，开始搜寻2814新的继任者]

“噢不……别这样哈尔，我愿意……我愿意，”在遥远的海岸另一头，黑发青年在冰冷的雨中跪了下来，“不论你问的是什么……我都愿意……求你回来……”

 

……

凯尔从噩梦中惊醒，他的额头几乎全被汗湿了。

值得庆幸的是，现实中哈尔并没有死。当凯尔在一片烧焦的骸骨堆里找到他时，是自己的灯戒用最后的能量为他开了一层保护罩，保住了他的命。

记忆中哈尔对他说话时的口型他还记得，那段话仿佛穿透时间的雨帘抵达他的耳畔：

 _[_ _你愿意嫁给眼前的男人吗？爱他、忠诚于他，无论他贫困、患病或者残疾…… **直至死亡** 。_ _]_

 

###

 

“我觉得自己有罪，神父，请允许我向你忏悔。”

低着头说这句话的凯尔·雷纳正坐在一家五颜六色的，四周都布置成典型德州风格的牛仔主题小酒馆里。

“你不必向我忏悔，孩子。”约翰·斯图尔特拍拍对方的肩膀说，“我也不是神父。”

“我听说这样可以救赎人的灵魂。而我……并不很想真的去找一个神父。”凯尔抬起头说，“你暂时扮成神父就好，约翰，你是我最好的哥们一定不会拒绝的。”

“也许超人可以但对你不见得有效……好吧咱们谈谈你的事吧。”

“……我和一个同事上床了。绿灯军团的。”

沉默了两秒钟后，终于说出来的凯尔如释重负地深吐了一口气。

“我记得你有过一个绿灯侠女友？”约翰问。

“以前有，但不是她，是另一个同事。请原谅我暂时不想说具体是谁……我想我可以保留一点隐私。”

“完全可以。这没什么问题，”约翰有些奇怪，“如果你们互相喜欢，为什么不考虑继续和她交往呢。”他想，凯尔应该会喜欢和他年纪差不多大的姑娘，比如杰西卡？

“但是不，这完全不对……因为其实我……我也许更喜欢另一个同事。”凯尔沮丧地说道，“我原以为他……她只想和我玩玩，而实际上，她表面上装作想和我玩玩，其实是真的喜欢我。她们两都是我的好朋友，最好最好的，我不想伤害任何一个，但是我觉得这很困难，神父，请告诉我，我是不是伤害了她？”

“我该恭喜你终于不那么迟钝了吗，凯尔。”约翰说，“解决这个问题其实不难。你知道你喜欢的那个对象喜欢你吗？”

“她一直把我当朋友，而且……我可以肯定，她永远不可能喜欢我。”凯尔垂下眼说。

凯尔喜欢的是盖。而他知道盖完全是直的，他几乎比他认识的任何一个男同事都要直，因为只要身边有任何雌性，对方的目光总爱停留在性感美女的胸部和屁股上，那两样他都没有。丰满的胸部，和，一个女性的屁股。

“那么，你喜欢那个喜欢你的姑娘吗？”

“噢，我当然喜欢她……她很受欢迎，她很强，有时也很温柔，和她上床时我也不会觉得多难受。”

约翰总感觉这话听起来怪怪的。

“如果真是这样，你并没做错什么。”约翰安慰道，“可是你为什么不试试呢，那个你喜欢的姑娘拒绝过你吗？”

“严格意义上来说，也没有……”凯尔犹豫着说。

“凯尔，如果你是来向我寻求建议的话，我十分建议你去试一次，不要有什么无谓的紧张和负担，用她喜欢的方式告诉她。相信我，在感情上你也可以很勇敢。而且说不定会有意外的惊喜。”

“我……”

“加油凯尔，我会等着你的好消息。无论你的选择是什么我都会支持你。”约翰笑着拍了他的好朋友一下，并鼓励般地握了握他的手。

“好吧，我会认真考虑的……无论如何谢谢你听我说，斯图尔特神父。”凯尔咬了咬牙之后终于也笑起来。

与此同时，牛仔酒吧里嘈杂的电音背景音乐又重新响彻了神圣的教堂。

 

 

TBC


	2. 引力潮汐（Guy/Kyle）

盖·加德纳是个非常对得起自己名字的男人。自从那晚之后他不再有一开始的震惊，而是渐渐变成了习惯，虽然他并不确定哈尔和凯尔知不知道他发现了这件事，对方不打算挑明，他也没有很傻逼地主动提起，所以他们之间一直假装无事发生过。

 

这种微妙的塑料花般的友谊平衡一直持续到一个月后的一天晚上。

哈尔知道凯尔这天被他总是抱怨的秃头编辑留下修图回家会很晚，或是不回家，于是他在夜店舒舒服服地泡了半个晚上，然后带着一身绝对算不上令人喜爱的气味移动到家门口。也许他再少喝一瓶的话就不至于完全忘了家里还有另一个人存在。

哈尔灯都懒得开就一屁股坐上了沙发。当他坐下后还很奇怪为什么沙发发出了一声惨叫。

“把你的屁股从我身上挪开！”盖拉下毯子咆哮道。这已经是至少第二次哈尔坐他大腿上了，除了方向不同外，每次都不客气地用了一个成年男性几乎十成的体重。

“……凯尔？”醉醺醺的男人低下头凑近他，脸上带着令人熟悉的无耻笑容，盖觉得他的鼻子就快贴上他的脸，下一秒就要亲上他了，“我以为你没回来……”

“我不打算重复第三遍，从我身上下去！或者你更愿意我使你下去。看清楚，爷他妈的不是凯尔！”盖恼怒地低吼了一声，假如沙发上的不是盖而真的是凯尔的话，大腿说不定已经骨折了。

他用一只手撑着哈尔的脸，很快就发现那不管用，对方依旧如同一只粘人的狼狗一般锲而不舍地往他身上贴，还不断咕哝着凯尔什么时候变这么壮了。

最后盖终于忍无可忍地从沙发上一跃而起，把对方掀翻在地。他半跪下身，压在哈尔身上，扳过他不听话的两只手牢牢固定在身后，接着一拳砸在他的鼻梁上。

盖下手一向不太爱控制力度，哈尔直接被打出了鼻血。当然这一拳也奏效了，疼痛使他恢复了一些清醒的意识。

“现在呢？你认识我了吗？”盖瞪着他，以一个警察的方式拷问。

哈尔舔了舔嘴角，用略带沙哑的声音开口，“呼……盖，我认错人了，对此我道歉……”但是他不能每次都不还手。哈尔突然仰起脸用额头狠撞了盖一下，而后气喘吁吁地把后脑勺搁在地板上。

“这下我们扯平了。”他没心没肺地笑起来，并毫不在意鼻血流进了嘴里。

“你忘了算坐在我身上的那次，包括之前的好几次。”盖抽着气，揉着疼到发麻的额头说。

“我不是故意的，而且被坐几次有什么大不了的，你什么时候变得这么娘兮兮的了。”哈尔嘲讽地向上瞥了他一眼，问道，“还有你打算什么时候从我身上起来？”

“听着，乔丹，”盖维持着死死把对方压在地上的姿势，半点起身的意思也没有，“你他妈别打算就这么蒙混过去，我知道……你和凯尔的事。”

“我和凯尔的什么事？我给他当漫画助手的事？还是我和他上床的事？”哈尔的语气听起来并不像很介意被别人知道。

“你少来这套，你们晚上弄出的动静我都听到了。以后别做这种事了……别再和凯尔上床了。”

对此哈尔的回应则是不屑地挑了挑眉毛。

“我凭什么听你的，盖，你是不是还想我改叫你国王大人？”

就在哈尔说出“国王大人”这个词后，他感到下身……更确切地说是靠近腰的部分被一个发硬的物体抵着，他猜得到那是什么，反正不会是皮带扣，只是不太明白为什么盖会忽然在这种时候勃起。

与此同时，盖也发现自己不太好。但是当他看见哈尔用那种表情说出那种话时就控制不住自己。一种说不清的冲动促使盖又把身体向下压了一些，这使他和哈尔的大半个身子都紧贴在一块。

“你自己不会不知道，如果你需要我再帮你点出来……”盖磨了磨牙说道，“凯尔不是我们这类人，他和你不一样，他容易把你的感情游戏当真，他会一心一意地对你。雷纳是我的同事也是朋友，我只是不想让他受伤……因为你这个混蛋。”

盖在某一刻意识到对于这种事的关心似乎超出了自己惯常的风格，但是他已经不想考虑那么多了，只是顺从自己的本能。

“……”

 

哈尔突然很长时间没有回答，隔了很长一段空隙，长到足以专门空出一行来为他停留。

“好吧……你说服我了。我不会再找凯尔了。”他再次开口时，语气里隐含着一种陌生的沮丧。

 

###

 

那是记不清多久前的事了，只记得是他还在独自和塞尼斯托军团打得焦头烂额的时候。当哈尔好不容易取得一次阶段性的胜利后，他回到OA后听到了一个消息：盖失踪了。

也许哈尔自己作为定期失踪人口并不奇怪，但盖就不一样了，他是那种你就算不找他也会主动来找你的类型。

那次盖失踪了整整一个月。

哈尔回来时是盖失踪的第八天。基格沃格告诉他，最后一次见到盖是他们一起巡逻的时候。宇宙中突然出现了一道奇异的白光，盖率先冲了上去，结果是他和那道白光一同消失了。他们在原地搜寻了很久一无所获，萨拉克也没法找到他，后来基格沃格和斯图尔特还专门去了一趟2814扇区包括地球附近，灯戒都没有发现盖的踪影。他们初步怀疑盖是被一个宇宙白洞吸走了。

哈尔静静地站在酒吧废墟的门口听着对方说话，他能看见黑发青年一个人坐在里面。

“那天之后凯尔好像就一直闷闷不乐的，”基格沃格苦着脸说，“他常常一个人来武士酒吧坐着，不知道在想什么，可是这里早就空无一人了。”

“……哦。”哈尔说。

他没有去打扰凯尔，而是离开了那里。

 

在加德纳的身上究竟发生了什么，只有他自己知道。

盖突然被拉了一个时间裂缝。那里是另一个平行世界的地球，当他全身是泥地从地上爬起来时，他还不知道这件事。

他的灯戒在那儿如同一颗废铁，完全不起作用。直到过了将近一个月，盖经过一个墓地时，在那儿遇见了凯尔——属于那个世界的凯尔。

“盖……你还活着？”而这是对方见到他的第一句话。

随后，盖看到凯尔身前的墓碑上写着“盖·加德纳”。

“不，我是从别的世界来的。”盖告诉了他自己经历，然后他皱起脸说，“所以我猜这个世界的我已经死了……？”

“没错。但是能重新见到你我依然很高兴，即使不是我的世界的你。”凯尔平静地说道，他对一个陌生的盖的出现似乎并不特别惊讶，“别担心，我会帮你回去。但在那之前，我想告诉你这里发生的一切。”

接着，他缓缓地说出了一段故事。

“在我的世界，红灯军团在和塞尼斯托军团的一场交火中伤亡惨重，红灯中央电池被污染，首领阿托希塔斯战亡，红灯总能源和情感灯兽血屠牛处于极不稳定的状态。直到最后剩下的一批红灯魔也中了毒，他们把目标转向了OA，设法俘虏了十几名绿灯军团成员当人质，要求交换一个人。”

“换一个人？”

“他们想要我，凯尔·雷纳。因为我是唯一掌握七色光谱情感的人类，”凯尔抬起头，瘦削的身影笼在一层淡淡的暮光里，“他们需要一名红灯传炬者。”

“而你比我先知道了这件事，你独自前往伊斯莫特要求用自己交换人质，你向他们保证你也可以做到。于是他们排空了你的所有血液、情感、记忆、思想。只有愤怒被保留下来，你成为了一名红灯传炬者。”

“你很强大，不仅继承了红灯之血，还创造了一支新的红灯军团并带领他们血洗了战争世界，一段时间内再也没有黄灯可以入侵你们。但最终你并没有成为红灯首领。”

“为了获得更稳定而强大的红灯能源，红灯新首领将传炬者的血液献祭给了灯兽。因此你‘死’了，现在的你只剩心脏和血液留在了红灯中央电池和血池里。”

“这他妈……”

“那之后我常常感到很深的自责，这件事本该由我来做，那样就不会在你身上发生了。这是我的错。”凯尔说。[怜悯]

“这不是你的错，小子，如果是我遇到我也会做同样的选择。”盖说。

“我知道，”凯尔轻叹了一声，“所以我曾想过很多次，假如有机会再次见到你，有句话一定要对你说。”

“是什么？”

没想到凯尔大声对他说的却是：“盖，你真是世界上最傻的傻逼！”[愤怒]

“你从来不懂照顾自己，每次总是喜欢冲在最前面，根本不给别人保护你的机会。”他继续道。[恐惧]

“你不知道我有多么想让你留下来陪我，”凯尔垂下了眼，“可那是没有意义的……因为我已经不在了。”[贪婪]

盖愣住了，“什么意思？难道你……”

他突然发现凯尔身前的墓碑上写的并不是自己的名字，而是“凯尔·雷纳”。

“对，你依然‘活’在红灯中央能源里，死的不是你，而是我。你所看到的我只是由我的灯戒残留的情感能量构成的具象，这些能量可以带你离开这儿，回到属于你的世界。你不必知道我是怎么死的，我也从不后悔。”[意志]

凯尔每说一句话，就有一束色光从他的脚下亮起。盖上前拨开了凯尔墓碑前的那一块泥土，他在土下找到了一枚伤痕累累的白色灯戒。他试着戴上了它，五种不同的色光瞬间将他温柔地包裹了起来。

“所以，盖，我最后的愿望是希望你对他好一点，或许你还不知道，他最开心的事就是每次在……酒吧里……听你……吹牛……”[爱]

当人类被许多矛盾的情感充斥时，很奇妙的是，它们往往有一种共同的表现方式，那就是流泪。

“对……谁？”

忽然间一道强烈的白光亮了起来，刺得盖几乎睁不开眼，他看见凯尔在白光中对他微笑，同时他释放了最后一种情感。

——“你的凯尔。”[希望]

他话音一落，盖整个人就完全被白光所包围，之后，他感到自己被一股巨大的力量拉了出去。

 

###

 

又是一个漫画家赶稿到很迟才回家的夜晚。在额外接了一篇新稿后，凯尔需要待在工作室的时间比以往更长了。

一回到家后，凯尔直接拖着疲惫的步伐走进了浴室，他的一个室友可能两个钟头前就沉入了梦乡，同时他还小心地不吵醒沙发上的另一个室友。

正在洗澡时，凯尔听见浴室的门被人打开，他从花洒下移开脸，“我提醒过你很多次了，哈尔，不要在我洗澡的时候不敲门就…进……来……盖？”

进来的红发男人脸色看起来很严肃。

反应过来后，凯尔第一时间拉上了浴帘。然后又重新拉开了因为那似乎没什么必要。

“有件事我想单独和你谈谈，”盖顿了顿，仿佛在酝酿该如何开口，“哈尔现在……他从上周之后有没有再和你上床了？”

凯尔心里咯噔了一下，看来他最担心的事已经发生了……已经被盖知道了。然而他有个更想知道的问题。

“……没有。哈尔自从上周开始就没再……和我做了。他说有人不愿意我们上床，那是你吗，盖？”

“没错，是我。因为我不希望你被他误导，孩子，哈尔不值得你喜欢。”

“可以别再那样叫我了吗，”凯尔嘟囔道，“你又没比我大多少。”

 

忽然间，凯尔想到现在可能是个好机会。用他喜欢的方式告诉他，约翰曾经这么对他说过。

凯尔也许知道盖喜欢用什么样的方式对别人，可他不知道盖喜欢被用什么样的方式对待……于是他决定暂时放空自己的脑袋，然后……豁出去。

随便怎么样都好了。反正不论他怎么做都不会有更差的情况了，凯尔想。所以他的手上很快多出了一副白色手铐。

“？”盖纳闷地望向他，“你要干什么，小鬼，喂……”

下一刻盖的两只手就被凯尔拷在一起了，哦，同时他没有忘记把盖口袋里的绿灯戒取出来收好。

“把我的戒指……还给……嗯……？！”

一切的发生都很超出盖的常理，先是他突然被凯尔堵在马桶上，接着双手被白色具象化拷住，而现在凯尔正一只手撑在他的耳旁吻他。……并且对方从开始就什么都没穿。

凯尔吻得既认真又用力，同时也带着不可忽视的生涩。盖人生中第一次接受一个同性亲吻，那感觉不算糟，甚至有些……奇妙。凯尔的嘴唇很柔软，舌头比起女人的更加柔韧一些，除了对方喷洒在他脸上的气息洋溢着只属于男性的荷尔蒙。

凯尔给了盖足够的时间推开自己，但是对方没有。

在他们接吻的时候凯尔就已经顺手解决了盖的裤子，包括内裤。他压下身趴在了对方的身前，盖的那家伙简直和他本人一样大，也许在这点上对方挺有资格那么称呼他的……凯尔赌气般哼了一声，然后埋下头含进了嘴里。他立刻就听见盖不紊的抽气声。上帝啊我不是故意的要怪就怪约翰去吧……凯尔在心里默默祈祷了一句后猛地把手里的东西吞了进去。他就连做这事也完全不熟练。他在和哈尔做的时候并不经常用嘴，因此除了不用牙齿之外别的都不太懂。

他能感到自己后脑勺的短发被男人一把纠紧了。

凯尔冷不防被呛了一口，他含糊地呜咽了几声，才终于调整好自己舌头的位置吞吐起来。他偷偷抬眼瞧了一眼对方的反应，发现盖绿色的眸子里已经染上了一层情欲。盖发出一阵难耐的低吟，似乎对他说了什么。

“呃……你的胡子扎到我了，凯尔。”

“唔……”凯尔艰难地从喉咙里发出sorry的音节。由于最近加班太多他一段时间都没料理自己了，包括竟然忘了没刮胡子这件事。

正在这时，他们的动作被一阵急促的厕所门把手转动声打断了——幸好盖之前顺手锁了门——接着响起敲门声，一个声音隔着门板传来，“谁在里面啊？”

盖和凯尔不约而同地屏住了呼吸。见鬼，他们差点忽略了还有另一个家伙在这。

凯尔的嘴被堵着没法回答，于是盖憋住气接了话：“爷在这，你最好自己想办法解决……嗯……一时半会出不来。”

“搞什么鬼，盖，你他妈便秘啊！”哈尔十分不爽地重重捶了下门。过了几秒后，他又问道，“对了，顺便问你今天见到凯尔没？”

“&%￥%*）P:@#……”盖不禁捂住嘴发出一阵意义不明的低咒。

“呃…那个……”他还在思索该怎么回答，凯尔用灯戒在他的身上打了几个词—work overtime，“……没，他可能还在加班。”

“哦，他怎么也不跟我说一声……”

门外的人随口嘟囔了一句后就离开了，似乎并没有产生额外的怀疑，厕所里的两人都暂时松了一口气。

或者说……留给盖喘气的时间并不长，因为在他还没反应过来时，凯尔就站起来跨坐在了他身上。青年蹙着薄而好看的眉毛，细细的汗珠顺着他的鬓角滑下来。他正扶着他完全充血的粗大性器缓缓坐上去。

为了减少盖突然反悔的机会，凯尔提高效率的做法就是他含着盖的时候直接为自己做好了扩张……上帝，他可从来没想过自己可以这么猛。

“我很抱歉，你可以把我想象成一个女人……我是说，如果你介意。”凯尔咬着唇对他说。

盖不知道那意味着什么，于是他听从凯尔的话从干女人开始幻想……不久后他得出一个结论，没有任何一个他脑袋里存着的女人能比眼前生涩地勾引自己的这家伙更加该死的可爱。

尽管凯尔没有充分做好扩张，他还是设法让对方整个没入了自己。

“凯尔，我问你……”盖吐着气，直视着他问，“你是不是喜欢听我在酒吧里吹牛？”。

“咦，你是怎么知道的？”凯尔睁大了眼。

“……你说梦话告诉我的。”

“那你是不是连我喜欢你很久了都知道了？！”青年紧张地脱口而出。

“唔，那倒没有……不过现在知道了。”盖咳了一声，然后他发现身上人的脸以肉眼可见的速度迅速变红了。

凯尔害怕得到盖的任何回应，因为不用想他也知道答案是什么，所以在对方说话之前他抢先说出口，“对不起，盖……我……我不该对你做这些，我知道你不喜欢男人，即使你因此而讨厌我，我也会接受……”

没想到盖扬起眉回道，“喜不喜欢男人这种事不是该试了才知道吗？”

“咦？”

“既然你选择主动骑在我身上……”

盖不知何时挣开了并不牢靠的手铐，凯尔突然感到自己被猛地翻了个身，整个前胸都抵在浴室冰凉的瓷砖上，身后的男人用力掐着他的腰窝，激烈地在他身上律动起来。

“……就要负责让爷硬起来。”

“啊……！”突如其来的痛感使凯尔情不自禁地大叫了一声，他立即拼命捂住自己的嘴，“嗯……不…不行…太大声了……”他可不想再引来哈尔。

“你可以……呼……造一面墙隔音……”盖非常清楚凯尔家的隔音效果有多差，更别说厕所那扇薄得和脆饼似的小门了。

凯尔随即将这个计划付诸了实施，可还没坚持多久，下一刻那面白墙就随着他口中溢出的呻吟声一起破碎了。

“啧，你不行啊小家伙，”盖低笑了一声，一边撞进了凯尔的最深处，他凑到对方颈边，“乖乖把戒指还给我，让我来吧。”

凯尔能清晰地感受到盖的气息全都撩在他后颈上，他的整个小腿肚直到脚趾尖都在颤抖。他听话地交出了盖的绿灯戒。狭小的浴室里重新竖起一面绿色的隔音墙后，不论他们在里面做什么外面都听不到了。

 

……

纵欲后的年轻画家拖着酸软无力的身子回到卧室，他在尽量不弄出动静的同时躺到床上——熟睡的哈尔身边。

比以往更加强烈的罪恶感又一次浸透了他。

这下棒极了，凯尔无神地盯着天花板想，你不仅睡了“那个喜欢你的姑娘”，不久前你也成功睡了“那个你喜欢的姑娘”，老天……他还是个直男。

他抬起手，望着手指上的灯戒发呆时，两只小蓝人从戒指里跑了出来。

恶魔甘瑟在他左耳旁说：干得漂亮凯尔，现在金斧头银斧头都是你的了。另一边的天使甘瑟说：醒醒吧雷纳同事，你只能在他们两人里选一个！

噢……拜托饶了我吧。凯尔丧气地闭上了眼，他发誓再也不把制服上的绿灯标志设计成一半白一半黑了。

 

###

 

第二天，当前飞行员哈尔·乔丹提着一个精致的小盒子走在回家路上时，他的心情在短时间内还没这么棒过，以至于他不由自主把绿灯誓词顺着小曲哼了出来。

因为凯尔一直想让他找个工作，尽管那可能只是小青年对他默认的牢骚之一，但他真的去找了。他不仅顺利地找到了一份临时工，而且今天是他拿工资的第一天。哈尔揣着好久以来第一份得来不易的地球工资，跑去买了一个红糖巧克力蛋糕——那是凯尔最喜欢的口味。

他已经迫不及待地想和对方分享这个小惊喜了，他甚至能够想象得到当凯尔得知自己瞒着他偷偷找了一份工作时的表情……

 

……

然而有时候，美好的想象总会和该死的现实有出入。这就是为什么此刻在哈尔面前大口吃着红糖巧克力蛋糕的是约翰而不是凯尔。

不久前，哈尔在一家美国西部风格的小酒吧里找到了他的好伙计斯图尔特。

“约翰，我觉得我被绿了。”

最伟大的绿灯侠倚在酒吧的高脚凳上，他声音干巴巴的，就连平时引以为傲的三七分刘海也无精打采地耷拉着。

“你一直都很绿，哈尔。”约翰停下刀叉赞美了一句，“蛋糕很好吃，谢谢。我惊讶于这次你不是找我借钱。”

“那是第二件事，那件事我们待会再说。”哈尔脸色恹恹地说，“我们现在谈第一件，我说的绿是另外一种绿，不是绿灯的绿。”

“我知道，其实这是个双关。”尽管约翰不清楚自己怎么突然变得那么受倾诉者的欢迎，他耸了耸肩说道，“看在蛋糕的份上，你说吧。”

 

当哈尔拎着蛋糕走进客厅后，隐约能听见凯尔和另一个人说话的声音。他下意识地悄悄地走近门口，接下去却看到了他不能接受的一幕。

……

「我的上帝耶稣甘瑟，你造的这个塔也太丑了吧！简直让我没法下笔。」凯尔的声音。

「得了吧我又不是什么漫画家，我用灯戒构造的东西是用来攻击的，谁他妈会在乎武器漂不漂亮……而且能造成这样明明已经很不错了。」盖的声音。

「你不能没有一点审美，盖！过来看看我之前画的这套古代城堡，这套是圆顶的伊斯兰风格，还有这幅是十七世纪罗马式的，至少外型都很好看吧？」

「唔……都差不多啊，这不都是几个倒扣着排在一起的马桶吗？」

……

哈尔停在了原地，没有再靠近他们。

为什么凯尔不再使劲用他的戒指能量画漫画了？他特地在自己的电池里存了好多好多能量，专门为了给凯尔浪费。他以为只有自己，才有权利做这件事……

 

已经不止一次了。

早在那次盖失踪时，哈尔就注意到了。他永远都忘不掉，当失踪了一个月的盖再次回到OA，那个时候凯尔看对方的眼神。

“盖，你这个……”凯尔冲对方大吼道，“笨蛋白痴蠢货大傻逼！”

凯尔相当生气，那还是哈尔第一次见到他那么生气。

“我才不……嗯？凯尔，你没事吧？”盖想拉住他。

然而凯尔却没有回答，而是低着头转身走了。

站在远处的哈尔却知道凯尔哭了，尽管他没有流泪。他不知道凯尔是否曾在自己的葬礼上哭过，他也不知道当他在海滨城郊区差点儿与黑灯尸同归于尽时，凯尔有没有哭过。

他唯一见到的凯尔会为了一个人伤心，对方不是自己而是盖。

 

“我喜欢一个人……很喜欢，一个我的灯团同事。然而我逐渐发现她喜欢的不是我。”考虑到暂时不想让约翰知道太多，哈尔用了she。

“我想问的是，你们之前确定关系了吗。”约翰看着他问。

“……没有。”他叹了口气。

“很好，所以你们只是上床？”

“好吧……可以那么说。”

“假装我是第一次听到你那么说。”约翰嚼着蛋糕上的巧克力说，“那么，你究竟喜欢她什么呢？”

哈尔舔了舔嘴唇说：“她很听话，也很可爱。”

“嗯哼，还有吗。”约翰点点头。

“唔……”哈尔歪头想了想，“可爱，听话。”

“你就没有别的形容词了吗？”

“我觉得这很不可思议，约翰，”哈尔抱起手臂，表情转而变得严肃，“她几乎能吸引任何人，我是说，所有接近过她的女……男孩都喜欢她，甚至包括女孩！她的脾气又太好，所以我一直很担心假如公开我们的关系会有别的绿灯侠想干……想泡她……”

“哈尔，你需要搞清楚一件事，当你决定和某个人相爱并长期和她在一起时，你需要向她做出类似的保证，你不会再和其他人发生关系，并且对方也同意这点。否则你不能阻碍她和别人上床，同样你也可以。为了她你做得到吗，乔丹先生？”约翰问道。

“当然能了！”说出这句后的哈尔沉默了一会，“呃，其实我不知道我能不能……”

因为他还从没试过严格地为某个人约束自己，和卡萝没有，特别是在他和凯尔的关系完全不确定的前提下。他不会为此怀疑，自己可能比自己想象得更加混蛋。

“好了，我想我已经了解了这件事，而且关于这个话题我们差不多可以结束了，”约翰说，他正好吃完了蛋糕，“哈尔，我想你不是来向我寻求意见的吧？”

“也许。”

“即使我给你提出任何建议你也不会听的对吗？”

“没错。”

“那你还待在这磨蹭什么，”约翰抽过一张纸巾擦掉嘴角的奶油，“赶紧擦干净你的屁股去赏你的情敌点颜色瞧瞧吧。”

 

 

TBC

 

*恒星潮汐：当一个星球的引力场被恒星潮汐锁定，会永远以同一面对着其围绕公转的星体，一面会是永恒白昼，另一面则是永恒黑夜。


	3. 爆裂星云（Guy/Hal）

他和哈尔在一个不属于他们扇区的星球上，地上铺满了尸体，太空垃圾，和几枚能量耗尽的黄灯戒指。浓烟滚滚，四处飘散着令人窒息的气味。

盖知道自己的能量已经所剩无几，以及哈尔的不会比他更多。然而值得庆幸的是，他们活下来了。又一次。

意识到战斗终于结束后，盖做的第一件事就是冲到哈尔面前给他的面部来了结实的一拳。

“盖？！你又在发什么疯！”吐了一口血沫，哈尔睁大眼睛瞪着对方。

“有毛病的是你，乔丹！究竟要到什么时候，你才会彻底相信塞尼斯托不会变好了？告诉我你那执迷不悟的脑袋是被驴踢了我才有可能原谅你——10%！”盖咬牙切齿地朝他吼道，假如哈尔的制服有领子他一定会毫不犹豫地纠起来。

因为他确信哈尔放水了。又一次。

和这个2814一号灯侠共同战斗了至少上百次，盖了解哈尔最常用的作战方式，他知道他100%的火力有多大，他80%，50%，20%的火力有多大，他什么时候会能量耗尽，他就快他妈死了的信号……唯一他不知道的是，自己是怎么该死的知道这些的。

“我只相信我亲眼看到的事，”哈尔推开他，“塞尼斯托还没坏到你想象的那个地步，每个人都有好的一面而不是十恶不赦……至少我愿意相信塞尼斯托还有，这是我的 _人性_ 。”

“所以你把你的同情心泛滥归为你有人性而我没有？”盖不屑地冷哼，“那是什么‘哈尔·乔丹专用道德标准’吗？”

“不，你没有错，盖。你和我的经历不一样，你有权相信你看到的事，但你无权阻碍我做自己想做的。听着，我不会听你的，咱们各干各的。”

“即使在他做了那么多混蛋事之后——难道那还不足以改变你的想法吗？！”盖忍住强烈的再赏对方一拳的冲动大声喊道。

“我无法控制自己不那样想……你知道吗，尽管我的理智比任何人都清楚，塞尼斯托永远不可能回来了。”他说道，“我对任何人的第一印象永远不会改变，不论好人做了多少坏事，坏人做了多少好事，认定一个结果就不会松口，这是我的 _个性_ 。所以please，”哈尔靠近他，以相同的气势点着他的胸口，“Shut—f*cking—up！”

盖可能一辈子都没法接受哈尔的想法了，因为他也是同样。

“那么我倒想看看我给你的第一印象是什么？”

“哈，”恶劣地咧开嘴角，对方用熟悉的欠揍口吻一字一顿地冲他说道，“You-Are-A-Asshole.”

“你也一样。”盖挑起半边眉毛回他。

 

……

“操！”

盖揉着自己还没完全清醒过来的脑袋诅咒了一句。

盖做的这个梦不小心太长了，害他醒来时已经错过了上班时间。不过这也令他意识到了自己的不对劲究竟有多严重。他决定等今天的工作结束就去找他最好的一个哥们儿喝一杯。

在盖出门后，凯尔才慢慢从厨房的门后走出来。如果他没有听错的话，盖在睡梦中叫了一个人的名字……盖叫的是哈尔。他牵了牵嘴角，无奈地把脑袋后仰靠在墙上，抬起手一边一只分别捏死了恶魔甘瑟和天使甘瑟。

这下好了，再也不用瞎操心了凯尔，他对自己说，现在哪只斧头都不是你的了。

 

###

 

盖不知道为何约翰要把见面地点选在一个这么有……哲学意味的小酒吧。他几乎认为假如吧台上站着两个全身除了牛仔帽和靴子只穿一条方便别人塞钱的紧身内裤的男孩，他也不会觉得夸张。

“小约翰，操，我简直不敢相信，我好像喜欢上了一个军团同事。”

盖看起来情绪有些不稳，他一边骂骂咧咧地说着，一边喝了一大口冰威士忌来减压，顺手也塞了一杯给他的好友。

“这没什么奇怪的啊。”约翰接过酒杯说，趁没人注意他偷偷摸了一盒酒吧的牙签。

真正让约翰奇怪的是为什么最近他接二连三被同事倾诉、抱怨、或者随便什么形容都好，关于他们不顺利的感情问题。

“不，你不知道，这一点都不正常，因为他他妈的……是个男的。”盖拧着眉说。

“什么？！”约翰手下一抖，差点儿酿成一场建筑事故。这下他不太淡定了，他侧过头谨慎地问同伴，“你能确定对方真的是‘男性’吗？”

“我又不瞎……”盖想继续说时突然意识到约翰并不知道他谈论的是地球人，而在外星人中不仅很多性别分类和人类不同，有的根本没有性别概念，光是他认识的同胞中就有几个是靠有丝分裂繁殖的。“……是的，我肯定他是男的。”并且他的性癖还没到约翰说的那么严重的程度。

“你们的关系很好吗？”

“……”盖犹豫了一下后回答，“我们很熟。”

约翰禁不住猜盖喜欢的对象不会是██████████████吧。（因为接下来盖会说一些很糟糕的话为了防止联想特地打码处理）

“盖，我一直以为你是直的……”约翰实话实说道，加德纳在他心中一向是完美直男去掉形容词的代表。

“我他妈的也认为自己是直的，而且我一直以为他也是。但是我最近不小心发现他不是直的了，我就开始控制不了自己……”盖又给自己灌了一口。

“一和他打架我就兴奋得像个失控的车闸……我会忍不住想用世界上最下流的脏话骂他，想让他叫着我的名字手淫，在我身下像个淫荡的婊子一样大叫，想把老二塞进他嘴里，想让他被我操到完全失控，想看他哭着对我求饶……”

约翰第一次发现自己的好友有这么重口。

“并且前不久我居然上了另一个男同事，我也挺喜欢他的，那感觉还挺好……好到比干女人还要爽。”

盖喝空了一杯后又叫了一杯。

约翰感觉自己听到的某些情节似乎有些似曾相识。

“……其实我认为性向算不上问题，据我所知军团里就有不少对情侣是跨种族恋爱的。所以盖，不论你的性取向是什么，我也不会对你抱有任何偏见。”

约翰不由自主地想如果盖真的和██████████████变成一对的话，他至少需要先适应个一段时间。

盖高兴地猛地拍了一把对方的背，“谢谢你的支持，Johnny，你永远是我最好的哥们儿！” 顺便把对方好不容易用牙签插起来的小房子毁于一旦。

约翰心痛地叹了口气，然后扭头问他：“但我想你应该不是来向我寻求意见的吧，盖？”

“是的。”

“即使我给你提出任何建议你也不会听的对吗？”

“没错。”

“……”约翰最终还是没忍住说，“不管你听不听这个我必须得建议你，在你做任何你想做的之前，最好先带对方做一次性别检测。”

如果真的有那必要，盖想，他会给对方来一次彻底的性别检测。

 

###

 

哈尔回到家时，发现只有盖一个人躺在沙发上看电视。最近凯尔为了赶稿常常都回家和晚，这很好地说明他的复仇计划可以立即执行。

又是无聊的警匪片。

“晚上好啊警察先生，”哈尔叉着手臂站在了盖和电视机之间，“我是不是该恭喜你拿下了‘雷纳的漫画助手’的新兼职？”

“不管你要说什么，先把你那碍事得像个马路中央的消防栓的屁股从电视机前挪开。”盖朝他翻了个白眼。

针对这个标准的“盖式”回答，哈尔的反应则是直接帮他摁掉了电视开关。

盖腾地从沙发上坐起来，怒视着对方。“你他妈的究竟想干什么？”

“你竟然在问我？”哈尔正好有一肚子红光想赏给他，“原来你让我不要接近凯尔的目的就是换你自己上，excuse me，和凯尔在一起什么时候变成你的特权了？不敢相信自从我遵守了你那可笑的协议之后得到的回报就是这个！”

“我不知道你在放什么狗屁，这又不关我的事。雷纳自己选择的想跟谁待在一起，这只能说明我比你更受欢迎。现在你可以让开了。”盖重新拿起了电视遥控器。

望着眼前的红发男人，哈尔心里的火腾地升了起来，他不能接受在他的女人被夺走之后又被别人夺走他的男人。比起他们肢体上的亲密，他更加不能忍受凯尔的心在这家伙身上，而且对方竟然就那么欣然接受了……去他妈的，一想到这件事他就要气到爆炸。好吧，他是嫉妒，他太他妈的嫉妒了。

 

哈尔的确从电视机前移开了，而他的下一个地点是盖的身前。

这两个人仿佛只要同时待在一个空间里超过三分钟就会打起来——就像现在这样。哈尔撕扯着盖的衣领，对方的T恤在他的手里眨眼间就变得像垃圾堆里被狗啃过似的，他自己脖子上的皮肤也因盖下得重手而通红一片。盖同样扯下了哈尔的旧皮夹克，但他没有弄坏它，而是以最大的力气丢向了垃圾桶。

他们从沙发上一直滚到厨房的地上，踢翻了一个花瓶，打碎了四个盘子，外加弄撒了冰箱顶上的几乎所有东西。

意识到某些不对劲时，哈尔才住了手，他和盖同时都气喘呼呼地瞪着对方。盖又一次把他压在了身下，而哈尔并不喜欢这个姿势，所以他猛地顶了对方一记翻过身跨坐在盖的身上。

“能解释一下这个吗？”哈尔瞟了一眼盖跨间某个形状异常的部位。

“没什么好解释的……”盖揪着他衣服，脸色潮红，“我他妈的……我他妈的想日你！”他喘着粗气说。

他们不用戒指的肉搏倒是挺少有的，加上稍微过量的肢体接触，哈尔把这归咎于盖好久没发泄了……或者说他们两人都是。尽管他已经不打算继续遵守那狗屁协定，但凯尔还不知道什么时候才能回来。他不介意暂时用眼前的男人将就一下。

“我不介意这笔账你想换个方式来还。现在脱掉裤子然后转过身趴下。”哈尔抬起眉毛，挑衅般地用胯部顶了顶盖的下身，而后意料之中的感到对方的部位又涨大了一些。

“你耳朵出了毛病吗？我说的是日你，不是被你日。”盖咬牙切齿地瞪他。

“我想我已经给了你一个明确的选项，”哈尔不耐烦道，“要么照我说的做，要么尽早离开这里。”

哈尔还没有意识到他这句话说重了。

沉默了片刻后，盖重重地推开了他，走向了客厅。哈尔待在厨房揉了揉自己酸痛的脖子，随后跟了出来，发现盖在收拾他的衣服。

“嘿……你要去哪儿？”哈尔问他。

“去OA做义务任务。”盖头也不抬地回答。

“你怎么不和凯尔说一声？”

“告诉他我就可能走不了了。”盖说着，在哈尔的注视下，带着他所剩不多的东西走出了凯尔的家门。

 

###

 

凯尔一回到家就发现盖放他家的东西一夜之间竟全都不见了。

他在浴室找到了哈尔。“哈尔，你知不知道盖去哪儿了？”

“哦，他说他要去OA当义务新手训练员……咕噜……”哈尔嘴里含着牙膏口齿不清地答道，“呸……从OA护送一队囚犯到别的扇区。”

“他说了什么时候回来吗？他怎么不和我说？”凯尔的脸色变得很不好看。

“没有，估计不会很快……或许不回来了。你知道的，OA每天都有做不完的义务任务。”

“而你就这么让他走了？”对方提高了好几个分贝的声音传进哈尔耳中。

“冷静，凯尔，”哈尔灌了一口漱口水，“盖有他自己想做的事，他想走所以就走了，没什么特别的。”

“我知道了……”凯尔低着头说，他的声音显得不同以往的低沉可怕，“一定是因为你，是你害他走的对吧？告诉我你们之间一定发生过什么！”

“……”哈尔扭过头，他睁大了双眼，“我不知道你是怎么猜到的不过确实有一点……但那根本算不上什么大事。盖突然想和我上床，理论上我没拒绝他只是不想在下面，然后他就放弃了。就这么简单。”

“你不能这样对他，哈尔，你知不知道盖喜欢你！”凯尔皱着眉大声说。

“噗——”哈尔把一嘴的漱口水全喷到了镜子上。“……我听不懂你在说什么，凯尔。”

“他喜欢你，哈尔，我直到一天晚上听见他在梦里喊你名字才知道。”

“哇哦……这，这是真的吗……”哈尔的脑袋仿佛一团浆糊当机在原地，他不敢相信这个结论以至于手和脚都不知道如何反应。

过了几秒后哈尔才跑出浴室拦上准备出门的凯尔，“别拦着我，我要去把盖叫回来。”

“你留在这凯尔，我去。给我一次弥补的机会，我向你保证我会把他完整地带回来。”

哈尔搂过凯尔，在他的唇角快速地印下一个吻。没等对方回答，他就伴随一道绿光冲向了太空。

 

在宇宙飞行了太久就不会觉得那么有趣了。

[已锁定2814的盖·加德纳。]

“告诉我还有多久？”哈尔有点不耐烦地问。

[目前距离……错误。]

[紧急通知：240号支队任务在护送3367扇区的囚犯途中发生囚犯暴动，目前已有一名来自613扇区的绿灯侠身亡，急需增援。]

“你说什么？！”哈尔吃惊地叫道，“其他人呢？”

[1名来自3365扇区的绿灯侠失去联络，另外2名绿灯侠重伤。]

“告诉我受伤的是谁？他妈的多重的重伤？”

[肢体损毁。]

[正在检测，已确定伤者来自2789-2844扇区范围。]

“白痴，我要名字！！”哈尔几乎是冲灯戒吼道。

[已确定其中一名来自2814-2816扇区范围。]

“Shit！”

哈尔抹了一把脸，他开始有点后悔没让白灯使一起跟来了。他的心犹如一颗巨大的冰块在急速地下坠。他心烦意乱极了，恨不能立刻置身战场。早知道会出现这种危险，他就该牢牢地把那个白痴武士捆在自己身边。如果他没能把盖完整地——一根指头不少地带回去，凯尔一定会伤心的。……他也会。

 

……

当他终于在一堆混乱的绿光中找到那个红发的身影时，哈尔感到自己的心跳快要爆炸了。

很快，他的心脏被一种名为喜悦的情感光谱填得满满的——

盖看起来没事。至少没有缺胳膊少腿。

哈尔一边躲过了敌人的围攻接近对方，“盖，你没事吧？”

“你还站在那他妈的废话什么，快点帮忙把这些狗娘养的收拾起来！”盖一边攻击一边头也不回地说。

“用不着你来提醒！”哈尔同时抬起了手中的绿光重型机枪。

 

他们和前来援助的绿灯侠们一起把试图逃跑的外星囚犯一个不落地控制住，然后再一同运回了他们该去的地方。这耗费了他们接近半天时间。事情解决后，哈尔才终于空出双手猛地拥抱住他的老朋友。

“看到你没事我很高兴……你永远是我的好哥们，盖。”他说。在被灯戒耍了一次之后，他不愿承认他的心跳始终都没完全平静下来。

“这好像不太像我熟悉的我们的相处方式……”

“……我并没否认你是个杂种。”

“好极了，现在我们算有‘当年’了？”盖哼了一声，“你可以回去了，乔丹，我差不多也该走了。”

“等等，你又要去哪？”哈尔拉住他。

“显而易见，下一个任务。”

假如是平时的哈尔，他才不在乎盖要干什么。但这次不行，他既然带着目的来了，就必须要一个结果。

“我就知道！”哈尔皱起眉，“你他妈是不打算回地球了，但你现在就得跟我一起回去……凯尔还在等你。”

“他会理解的。而且我也把你的原话还给你，你从来不听我的，我凭什么就得听你的？咱们各干各的。”盖不屑地冲他横道。

“因为……你是个白痴！”哈尔注意到对方手上的戒指已传送来一个新任务并正在闪烁着起飞信号，“不！等等，盖，盖！别走，假如……假如我现在给你一个机会操我的话。”

事后哈尔认为说出这句话时他的精神一定是被别的什么又给控制了。要是盖真喜欢他的话，这个办法也许可以奏效……显然，不用一秒钟它就奏效了。

盖停止了传送，他停在原地吃惊地看向哈尔，甚至在对方咬着牙，那一向皮厚到无坚不摧的脸上捕捉到一丝红晕。

“我不知道你是吃错什么药才那样说，你确定自己不会后悔吗？”他再次向他确认道。

“抱歉，我不懂那个词是什么意思。”哈尔回答。

 

###

 

“……”

哈尔深吸着气，汗珠从汗湿的刘海里淌下滑落到嘴角，被他咽进了喉咙里。他的身体正紧紧地抵在盖的跨部上。在失重的坏境下为了保持姿势的稳定，哈尔尽力使自己的双腿张开缠在对方身上，他不得不挺直后背紧贴在盖的胸前，仰起头靠在盖的肩膀上并同时伸出手臂向后抱住他宽阔的背。

“我同意被你干不代表……我们要在宇宙的随便一个角落就地进行这件事……！”

“我认为这没什么区别。”盖把自己又往对方的身体里埋得更深了几寸。他健壮的手臂牢牢钳住哈尔的腰，仿佛担心他随时会从他身上逃走。

“F*ck……前提是假如灯戒能变出一丁点儿重力！”说这话时哈尔又被迫承受了一次失重状态下的撞击。

“老天，比起这个你不如想想怎么把你那欠插的地方再扩张扩张……爷的老二都快被你夹断了。”

盖同样粗重地吐着气，他的脸涨得通红，哈尔的里头紧得要命，他能感受到属于哈尔的滚烫而柔软的部位完全包裹着他的每一寸，超出想象的强烈快感正顺着他暴躁的血液以不可思议的速度涌向四肢百骸。

“这说明我天生就……他妈的不适合被人操……”哈尔忍住撕裂般的剧痛深吸了一口气，盖几乎不懂该怎么为他扩张，“……也许下次应该让我来教教你怎么操男人。”

“完全同意。”盖咬上他的后颈，以啃噬的力度在男人粗糙的皮肤上留下一排鲜明的红印，“如果你的‘下次’是指在你已经被我操到连腰都直不起来只能被我抱着回地球的时候。”

“还有一件事我要提醒你……盖，你真该改改不爱在制服里穿内裤的坏习惯。”

“只比我多穿一条内裤的人没资格教训我。”盖有些烦躁地说，“还有能不能别在我操你屁股的时候一直像个卡住喉咙的母鸡一样婆婆妈妈的？”

这只能说明哈尔在试图使自己分心，盖可不想让那发生，于是他非常实际地扳过哈尔的脸，粗暴地堵上那张说不出一个他爱听的字的嘴巴。在他们另一个结合在一起的部位上，他猛地加快了操干的速度。

 

在他们做到一半时，盖感到哈尔不由自主地收紧了环在他背上的手臂，对方的瞳孔骤然收缩，“……等等……盖，你看到那个了吗？”

“嗯哼。”

盖也注意到了太空中某个方位不远处的一点绿光，并且正在以一定的速度逐渐向他们靠近。

“……所以你还他妈的选在了绿灯侠的巡逻路线上！”

他们离OA并没有多远，随时都可能有绿灯侠路过巡逻。以他们所处的位置，哈尔预感对方不出10分钟……不，也许是5分钟之内就能看见他们。

但两人谁都没有中途停下的意思。

盖用戒指锁定了离他们最近的一颗小型陨石，离他们只有几百米远，随后他们转移到了陨石的背面。他们刚一躲进阴影里，那几个绿灯侠就到了跟前。

陨石背后，盖狠狠地顶进哈尔的体内，在他重新开始运动时，恶劣地咬着飞行员通红的耳朵尖低声说，“他们只要一转身就能看见我们……就能看见他们引以为傲的军团领袖正在被我艹。怎么样，觉得够刺激吗，小飞侠？”

接着盖满意地看见怀里人的呼吸瞬间变得急促，薄汗从他英俊的侧脸滴落，滑过颈项诱人的弧线，最终汇集在小小的颈窝里。尽管他已经努力地抿紧双唇，性感到无可救药的破碎呻吟依旧从他的齿缝里泄出来。

“啊……！操你……唔……”

为了不暴露他们的行踪，盖不得不捂住哈尔的嘴。

可惜他迟了一步。“等一下，那边是不是有什么人？”其中一个绿灯巡警似乎听见了奇怪的动静，向他的队友询问道。

他的音量已经足够被陨石后的两人听见，这意味着他们可能真的要被发现了。

紧接着，盖注意到哈尔射了。在前端没有任何触碰的情况下。

“别管那些太空垃圾了，伙计，我们还有三分之二的路要巡逻呢。”巡逻者的同伴说。

对方似乎同意了他的看法，他们没过多久就离开了。

“哈哈哈……救命，”盖松开了捂住哈尔的手，控制不住地狂笑起来，“我真的怀疑你是不是每次开飞机都会高潮……”

“……闭嘴，混球。”哈尔别开脸，他能感到自己的脸烧得滚烫，他可不想让对方获得这么绝好的嘲笑机会。

 

这场计划外的性爱也许还没那么糟糕，至少没有哈尔想象中的那么讨厌，但由于某些不可抗的外力稍显仓促了些……这让哈尔不禁有点渴望再多体会一次。

哦当然，他不会再选择当下面那个。

他们在返回地球的途中，飞在他身边的盖突然对他说：“小飞侠，有件事……我要向你道歉。”

“嗯？”哈尔想不出有什么事能让盖对他道歉……反正肯定不会是操他的事。

“我之前误会你了，没想到你是真的喜欢凯尔。”盖说，他的表情似乎真的有些愧疚。

“然而你表示歉意的方式就是干一次对方。”哈尔向他挑眉道。

“这他妈不是一回事！”盖锤了他一下。

“行啊，我接受你的道歉，前提是你得让我上一次。”某个前飞行员很善于抓住机会趁热打铁。

“什么？想也别想，老子才不会当下面那个，那简直太娘炮了！”

“哦，所以只有你能一直在上面，Mr. King，huh？”

“滚蛋，”盖一下子跳了起来，激动地把对方撞飞到一边，“当你想被我干死的时候你尽管那么叫我。”

“得了吧，盖，”哈尔在不远处大笑，“你到底有多喜欢我？”

“爷他妈才不喜欢你！傻逼才喜欢你！”

“嗯哼，你终于肯承认自己是傻逼了吗？”

“啥？？”

……

 

 

TBC


	4. 银河灯塔（尾声）

当哈尔和盖两人回到地球时，约翰和凯尔已经在哲学酒吧里等着他们了。

“嘿，你们居然去了那么久！”约翰和他们打了招呼，“我和凯尔收到灯戒的消息时已经在去找你们的路上了。”

“抱歉，因为路上出了点意外。”哈尔耸了耸肩，闪烁地回答着。

“幸好你们没事，”约翰笑着把两份含酒精饮料推到他们面前。他的目光意有所指地点着哈尔的脸和脖子，然后有些促狭地揶揄他，“哈尔，没想到你在这种时候还有心思找女人，看来你喜欢的同事还是个相当猛的妞。”

“女人？”哈尔一怔，自从沉溺于……后他可是很久都没碰女人了。

“脖子……也许你该遮一下。”约翰好心提醒他。

“咳。”

哈尔终于反应过来，在讪笑中尴尬到爆炸地把飞行夹克的领子竖了起来，他还没照过镜子，但他足以想象得到盖的杰作……天啊，他根本不敢去看凯尔，他猜对方多半正用那种“我就知道”的表情望着他。不论如何这件事他之后一定得和凯尔解释清楚……

然而就在他这么想的时候盖和凯尔已经在一旁聊起来了。

“……一群狗娘养的外星杂种，那些家伙我一个人就收拾了一半，”盖得意洋洋地向凯尔吹嘘着，在他点的一杯新酒精上桌后，双眼放光地盯着玻璃杯中的液体，“噢凯尔，你得尝尝这个，我上次点的就是这杯，味道特别带劲！相信我，喝了这个你就会知道一群蓝矮子围着你跳脱衣舞是什么感觉了。”

凯尔微皱着眉把盖点的绿色饮料移到唇边，抿了一小口后，浓烈的酒精味呛进了他的气管，“唔……好辣。”凯尔吐了吐舌头，他抬眼悄悄看了一眼盖，然后在对方期待的目光下又自动举起手臂喝下了一大口。

“……约翰。”哈尔开口低声唤了一声。

“怎么了？”约翰问。

“还记得你那个一直都很绿的朋友吗，你现在介意陪陪他吗……”

“哦，当然了，来吧伙计，咱们干了这杯。”约翰揽过脸色并不好看的飞行员爽快地说道。

 

……

四个地球灯侠们在哲学酒吧愉快地喝到了很晚，直到酒吧快打烊时他们才不得不互相道别……和斯图尔特道别。

约翰跟着他们一同走到了酒吧门口，然后奇怪地看着他的三个朋友都准备往同一个方向走。他下意识地叫住了他们想问个究竟。

“因为一些原因，最近他们都住在我家。”凯尔向约翰解释道。

虽然还是有些费解，不过约翰也只能目送着两道绿光和一道白光从眼前飞走。同时他的心里也松了一口气，庆幸他的朋友至今还没发现他其实是在这家酒吧打工……不然的话，他的脸可就丢大了。

约翰回到酒吧里，他发现他们坐过的桌子底下有一个黑色的方块。约翰上前捡起了那部被人落下的手机，他点亮屏幕，屏保是一张他们四个的照片。

他隐约记起那是在塞尼斯托军团战争结束后，绿灯军团在OA食堂一同庆祝胜利，哈尔非要让基格沃格给他们来个合影。屏幕上的哈尔做了个夸张但仍然不减帅气的放电表情，凯尔故作深沉地摆着很酷的pose，盖已经毫无形象地喝趴到桌底下傻笑，而他自己当时在背过身接饮料。“嘿斯图尔特！”他听到谁在叫自己才转过身，没想到就这么被拍下了一张苦瓜脸。

每个人看起来都傻透了……约翰忍不住扬起了嘴角，他决定之后问他们也要一张。

不过……这到底是谁的手机？假如这时候约翰继续尝试解锁的话，就会发现其实锁屏密码很好猜，不过他没有。约翰决定过会儿等他收拾完店就给他的朋友们送过去，反正他们也住一起。

 

###

 

哈尔、凯尔和盖三人一块儿回到了凯尔家，至今为止，他们也差不多都知道彼此间的关系了，于是他们终于决定共同面对一个严肃的问题：到底谁睡沙发。

盖对自己睡了那么久的沙发提出了抗议，他现在知道哈尔和凯尔其实并不是他想象的那种关系，就必须为自己争取权利了。凯尔作为这个家的真正主人，他当然要睡床的，这不应该有任何质疑。至于哈尔，他其实并没有什么理由赖着床不走，但他就是必须要睡床，因为他知道一旦自己去沙发那么就会发生他绝不会想看到的事情。

在三人争执无果后，他们最后决定猜拳决定谁来睡沙发，因为这已经是看起来最公平的方法了。

猜拳的结果是凯尔输了……意味着他得让出房主的位置睡沙发了。凯尔认命地叹了口气，他发誓下次他可绝不会运气这么差了。现在他只希望盖和哈尔别把他的卧室和没画完的那些稿子给拆了。

天气已经开始逐渐转凉，这天夜里又不巧遇上台风降温，凯尔当初为了省钱没在卧室以外的地方加暖气和空调，晚上睡在客厅只盖一条毯子冻得他直打喷嚏。他也尝试了用灯戒取暖，可不知为何白灯戒在他失去意识之后总是会自动罢工，很快他又被冻醒。实在受不了的凯尔只好披着毯子走回卧室，一打开卧室门，映入眼帘的画面是哈尔仿佛在试图把没穿衣服的盖铐在床柱上。

“……你们在做什么？”

“没什么。”哈尔否定道。

“对不起，外面实在太冷了……我的灯戒似乎也没电了，”凯尔向他们求助道，“也许我没法睡沙发了，我可以和你们一起睡床吗？”

说着他就打算掀开毯子，毯子下他全身只穿了一条内裤。

“等等，不不不凯尔，”哈尔立刻出声阻止他，顺手抄起床上的枕头和被子堵在盖脸上，“不是说好的没有这种情节吗？”

“没有……什么情节？”凯尔一头雾水地看着他。

接着，哈尔跳下床抓起床脚的裤子套上，一边揽着凯尔的肩把他推出了卧室，“没事，你换个灯戒试试看，这回应该没问题。”

“……这不是盖的灯戒吗？”

“我送给你了。”

……

 

与此同时，某个亮着绿光的人影已经在他们窗外凌乱的台风中漂浮了很久了。

男人深吸了好几口冷风，不断地告诫自己要冷静约翰·斯图尔特！因为你是斯图尔特·约翰！

他怎么也无法想象自己只是来送个手机，却仿佛误入了某个men公司的拍摄现场……他感觉自己被他的朋友们深深地欺骗了感情，几个月前他还天真地以为凯尔和哈尔终于找到某个军团好女孩儿了，他还特地提前做好心理准备以为盖终于要和██████████████成一对儿了……闪着荧光的屏保照片在他愤怒的掌心震颤，仿佛一个大大的嘲笑，终于他忍无可忍地咆哮了出来：

“What……”

“What the……”

“WHAT THE F****************CK！！！！！！！！！”

 

 

 

END

 

 

【武士酒吧小剧场】（番外）

*番外内含有一定程度的互攻倾向注意

 

#0

OA。

这天斯图尔特路过武士酒吧时，他本来只想随便点杯什么解渴，半途却被人叫住了。

“嘿，小约翰！”

“哟，老约翰！”

“晚上好，斯图尔特神父！要不要来加入我们？”

“不——我拒绝！”约翰下意识地大叫。

“拜托，你还是不是哥们儿，爷正三缺一呢。”盖撇了撇嘴说。

“……Fine.”

约翰向朋友们走去并正襟危坐，只是打牌的话他还能接受。

（约翰：原来我tm才是the only astronaut）

 

#1

被同事暗恋是一种什么样的体验？

斯图尔特决定向他的搭档们严肃地提出这个问题。

凯尔：相信我，哈尔绝对不是“暗”恋我，而且他一直在考虑怎么公开我们的关系……所以我没法回答这个问题。

盖：一开始很不可思议，我想了很久自己身上有什么地方值得被凯尔喜欢……可惜我至今还没发现。

哈尔：当我得知盖喜欢我的时候，我真的要乐疯了……你知道吗，因为一切都已经不是那么重要了，盖喜欢我！是盖·加德纳！盖-他妈的-喜欢-我！我赢了，real的赢，用屁股换一回这样彻底的胜利又有什么大不了的？

（但是据说他后来就后悔了，原因不详）

 

#2

「凯尔：盖，你真是世界上最傻的傻逼！」

约翰：凯尔虽然在骂你，但总让人觉得他实际上相当在乎你呢。

盖：为啥？

约翰：我也没法解释……但假如换个人来说的话效果就很不一样了。哈尔，你来说下这句话试试。

哈尔：盖，你真是世界上最傻的傻逼。

盖：……感觉他就是在骂我傻逼。

约翰：是吧。

（哈尔：怪我咯？）

 

#3

发现被喜欢的对象NTR时介意（吃醋）吗？

斯图尔特决定向他的搭档们严肃地提出这个问题。

凯尔：我觉得还好，因为这里我的设定是可爱听话嘛。

约翰：听话过分了……这可是NTR诶？

凯尔：哈哈开个玩笑，是真的不觉得有啥啦。

盖：他们反而比较正常点，我他妈可是直男，就是这两个打开了我新大门我能怎么样……！

哈尔：我介意，介意，介意！！！（牙签扎纸牌）

约翰：知道了你不用说三遍……

（盖：这家伙太讨厌了很累好吗！我一般得先把他搞到没力气了才有机会去碰凯尔。）

 

#4

约翰：我还有一个问题想问你，盖。

盖：什么？

约翰问：你有过不在上面的时候吗，随便和谁。

盖：……没，那种娘炮的事爷才不干。

约翰：真的没有吗，一次都没有？

盖：……Johnny.

约翰：什么？

盖：闭嘴。

#5

机智的八卦狂魔囧决定换一个老实人问。

约翰：凯尔，你有没有上过盖？

凯尔：嗯，有啊。

约翰：天，居然是真的……那哈尔呢？

凯尔：也有啊。

约翰：等等，你怎么知道我问的是“你有没有上过哈尔”还是“哈尔有没有上过盖”？

凯尔：是哦……但反正结果都一样。

约翰：……（我团还行）

 

#6

约翰：所以……你们究竟接受3p吗？

哈尔：（冷冷地看了他一眼）你都看到这儿了，你说呢？

约翰：好吧，所以你们现在的关系是？

哈尔：我们依然都是好哥们，除了偶尔会互相当炮友。

约翰：你的意思是你们的关系很像天使的性吗？

哈尔：（突然站了起来）斯图尔特你这个人，你不仅知道men，喜欢一个很gay的酒吧，还看过天使的性*……告诉我你是不是还有什么隐藏属性？

约翰：我不是我没有你们别瞎说（疯狂摇头）

布鲁斯：呵，正如我说的，绿灯军团里没有不gay的

约翰：蝙蝠侠？！

布鲁斯：（卫星传送图像）我在测试卫星信号，顺便来打个招呼，酒吧不错，再见*

约翰：？？？？？？（斯图尔特问号）

（哈尔：就让蝙蝠侠在这儿玩儿吧反正我们很快就要搬去莫戈了 约翰：……你可真坏）

 

 

END

 

一些私设&备注：

*约翰爱去的地球上的牛仔酒吧就叫哲学酒吧吧（真的不是gay吧）

*代理他人灯戒时的交接程序

*OA义务任务：每天都有各种各样的，只要有空就能参加，常用于新手的训练，一般是些危险性不大的小任务（偶尔也有例外

*天使的性：一部很有名的西班牙3p电影（men想知道的自己去查吧……

*蝙蝠侠卫星梗来自我写的JL系列彩蛋

*文名来自Astronaut - simple plan这首歌

 

角色相关：

凯尔：奇怪的宗教情结（不一定信教但对各种宗教都感兴趣）

哈尔：一个隐性浪漫主义患者并总是有着蜜汁自信

盖：除了爱喝酒外还超级爱打牌（输了还会闹脾气）

约翰：性向是个谜。日常吐槽（并纵容）队友，会故意让盖赢牌


End file.
